Pas si malade que ça
by Fushicho
Summary: Les Chevaliers sont ressuscités et partent en vacance. Death Mask et Mû restent au Sanctuaire. L'un par sa propre volonté, l'autre suite à un gros rhume. Le Chevalier du Cancer se retrouve à jouer les nounous.
1. Default Chapter

**note de moi : **c'est mon premier Saint Seiya et mon premier one-shot alors, soyez pas trop dur avec moi siouplé!

Les Chevaliers avaient tous étés ressuscités voilà maintenant trois mois. Pour que ceux-ci prennent de repos, Saori avait eut la merveilleuse idée d'organiser un voyage en Australie d'une semaine pour tout ses chevaliers et les avait tous prévenus trois jours à l'avance. Ils avaient tous accepté sauf Death Mask et Mû qui avait attrapé un mauvais rhume la veille du départ et Saori avait insisté pour qu'il reste couché tant qu'il ne serait pas guéri.

Le soir de la veille du départ, dans la salle de réunions, récemment emménagée par les soins de Saori :

Death Mask, pourrais-tu t'occuper de Mû pendant le voyage? /demanda Saori/

De toute façon, même si je refusais, je n'aurais pas le choix. C'est d'accord. 

Merci Death Mask! Tu es un ange! Façon de parler bien sûr! /Saori avait vite ajouté cela en voyant le regard meurtrier de son Chevalier/

Et si on allait se coucher? On doit partir tôt demain! /suggéra Hyoga/

Je suis du même avis! /Shun s'était dépêché de placer ces quelques mots car il était exténué/

Ils allèrent donc tous se coucher. Death Mask décida de d'abord avertir Mû pour le prévenir que ce serait lui sa "nounou". Quand il entra dans le temple du Bélier, il n'y avait aucun bruit, Mû semblait dormir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? /la voix de l'atlante était légèrement endormie/

Ben... je voulais te prévenir que ce serait moi qui... qui devrait te soigner pendant l'absence des autres. 

Hum? D'accord... A demain, dort bien. 

Merci, à toi aussi... 

POV DEATH MASK

On dirait que ça lui est totalement égal. J'aurais aimé qu'il ait plus de réaction! Mais Mû avait l'air légèrement endormi, si ça se trouve, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que c'était moi. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de m'occuper de lui? J'aurais pas dû! Ca va tourner au désastre je le sens…

FIN DU POV DEATH MASK

Notre Cancer préféré (ben quoi ?) alla donc se coucher en essayant de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller, provoquer Seiya, le battre d'un seul coup avant de lui rire au nez tout en sachant que c'était bien la réalité et que quand il se réveillerait, il devrait aller s'occuper de Mû. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, au contraire ! Mais il avait seulement peur de….. se trahir. C'est donc au bord de la crise de nerfs qu'il réussit à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, dans les arênes.

Allez, allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! /s'énerva pour la énième fois Saory/

On attend Aphrodite pour pas changer… /soupira Aiolia/

Attendez-moi ! Je trouve plus mon mascara ! /hurla Aphrodite au bord du désespoir/

Je t'en rachèterai un arrivés là-bas ! 

Hmm… d'accord. 

Bon tout le monde est là ? /demanda Saori en jetant un regard circulaire/ Oui, ouf… Au revoir Death Mask, occupe-toi bien de Mû et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux ça va aller TRES mal pour toi!

Vous ne pensez tout de même que je pourrais tuer Mû? 

Ben heuuu…. Si pourquoi? /hésita légèrement Saori/

Vous qui savez soit-disant si bien lire les sentiments vous devriez savoir que je n'en serais pas capable. /murmura sourdement Death Mask à l'intention de sa Vénérée Déesse/

Parce qu'il est malade? /demanda Saory qui avait peur que les autres aient entendu/

Exactement. Je n'aime pas m'attaquer à quelqu'un de malade sauf quand c'est Seiya qui a un gros problème mental. /ironisa le Chevalier du Cancer/

Attend un peu que je revienne et je vais te massacrer! /hurla vainement Seiya/

Mais je n'attend que ça! 

Oooh toi! /menaça Seiya qui voulut se jeter sur Death Mask mais se fit retenir par Shiryu et Hyoga/

Je pense qu'on va y aller… A dans une semaine! 

Ciao /réponse courte mais pleine de sens…/

POV DEATH MASK

Ouuuuuuuf… ils sont ENFIN partis! Bon, je vais aller voir si Mû n'as besoin de rien, si je ne sais pas faire quelque chose pour lui et je vais aussi aligner banalités après banalities et puis…….. et puis… et puis… un petit câlin peut-être? Nan nan nan nan PAS de câlin! Hors de question de faire un câlin à Mû parce que faire un câlin à une personne qui te hais c'est plutôt déconseillé. Surtout avec un certain Chevalier du Bélier parce que se prendre un "Crystal Wall" dans la figure non merci! Heureusement que le temple de Mû est le premier, j'en ai ras-le-bol de toute ces marches! Je me demande quel architecte a été assez fou que pour imaginer autant de marches... il doit y avoir minimum trois cent par escalier avec deux escaliers entre chaque temple. Faudrait que je les compte un de ces jours d'ailleurs. Une marche, deux marches, trois marches, quatre marches, cinq marches, six marches... pffffffff j'abandonne! Je commence déjà à avoir mal à la tête et je viens de commencer. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé le calcul et si je continue c'est Mû qui devra s'occuper de moi. Pas que je sois contre mais j'ai trop envie de le chouchouter mon Bélier! Je devrais lui dire à quel point je l'aime avant le retour des autres mais... hmf c'est vraiment honteux de ma part, moi qui suis réputé pour n'avoir peur de rien, mais j'avoue vraiment redouter sa réaction. On est déjà pas tellement proches alors si je lui dit et qu'il prend peur de moi... je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter et redevenir ce monstre sans coeur que j'étais.

FIN DU POV DEATH MASK

POV MÛ

C'est toujours quand je m'ennuie ferme que je regrette Seiya avec ses blagues débiles mais tellement faciles à retourner contre lui! Je HAIS être malade! C'est vraiment honteux pour un Chevalier d'Or de devoir rester au lit pour la SEULE et UNIQUE raison que j'ai attrapé un rhume! Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que je pourrais sortir sans problème si Saori ne me surveillait pas à distance! Tiens tiens, ça serait pas Death Mask qui viendrait me rendre une petite visite par hasard? Enfiin... j'espère tout de même qu'il restera au moins une heure! J'aimerai tellement trouver le courage de lui avouer la profondeur de mes sentiments! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je l'aime... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal réagi à propos de quelque chose concernant Death Mask? Ah mais oui! Zut... je devais encore dormir aux trois-quarts... Tiens, il pleut maintenant! Pffff... la pluie ça me déprime! Hé mais Death Mask est encore dans les escaliers! Ouille ouille ouille... quand il pleut les escaliers deviennent glissants comme pas possible! Après dix minutes j'entends un bruit de porte: c'était Death Mask qui entrait, totalement détrempé.

Bonjour Mû. Ca va? /demanda Death Mask/

Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça: tu es trempé! Je vais te chercher une serviette! 

Avant qu'il ai eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je suis revenu avec quatre serviettes. C'est pratique de savoir se téléporter! Death Mask prit une serviette et essaya maladroitement de s'essuyer les cheveux qui étaient encore plus hérissés qui d'habitude.

Attends, je vais t'aider pour tes cheveux! 

Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi? 

Je lui sourit tout en essayant de le recoiffer un peu.

Un malade suffit tu ne crois pas? 

Pas de réponse. Venant de Death Mask, ça ne me surprends pas. De plus, on ne s'est jamais très bien entendu. Je lui passe une serviette sur les épaules et le frictionne énergiquement. Puisqu'on doit rester ensemble, autant réengager la conversation!

Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes dans les escaliers? 

A part que j'ai failli tomber cinq fois, non. 

Je me mit en face à Death Mask et lui fit un petit sourire amical.

T'aurais pas dû sortir par un temps pareil! C'est une chance que tu ne sois pas tombé! Et puis t'aurais pu tomber malade aussi! 

FIN DU POV MÛ

Death Mask tourna légèrement la tête sachant très bien qu'en voyant Mû sourire, il ne pourrait que l'imiter. L'atlante haussa les épaules, il devait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction. Le Bélier retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et soupira.

Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si ça allait! /s'exclama tout à coup Mû/

Death Mask fut surpris que Mû veuille reprendre la conversation mais, même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment discuter, décida d'y mettre du sien et essayer d'être agréable.

Boff, ça a déjà été mieux. Toi? 

Ca irait mieux si je n'avais pas ce fichu rhume! Pourquoi ça ne vas pas? 

Death Mask hésitait: dire à Mû que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas réciproque revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup et détruire le peu d'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux.

J'ai pas envie d'en parler... 

POV DEATH MASK

Je soupirai de soulagement quand Mû hocha la tête mais sans avoir l'air de vouloir insister. Biensûr, je lui dirai que je l'aime avant que les autres reviennes. Ce qui me laisse... une semaine! Trop court à mon goût mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tout d'abord, faire un peu plus connaissance avec Mû. Quand je levai mon regard vers l'atlante, son visage était crispé et il semblait souffrir.

Hé, ça va pas? 

Question débile... comment pourrait-il aller bien alors qu'il à l'air d'avoir fort mal hein? Mû hocha la tête négativement. Je m'approchais et remarquais une larme sur la joue du Bélier.

Qu'est-ce que tu as? 

Je posais une main sur son épaule, il tremblait. Je collais mon front contre le sien pour savoir s'il avait de la fièvre. Et Mû en avait, beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même. Bon, courage: j'ai un médicament contre la fièvre dans ma chambre. Va falloir courir un peu dans les escaliers, en espérant qu'ils ne soient plus détrempés!

Bouge pas, je vais chercher quelque chose contre la fièvre. J'arrive. 

Je me retenait à grand-peine de l'embrasser sur le front et partit en courant. Après cinq minutes de course, j'arrivai enfin dans ma chambre. Ma boite à pharmacie... où je l'ai mise déjà? Ah oui, sous mon lit. J'attrapai cette fichue boite et la vidait entièrement. Alors la boite verte... Non, ça c'est bleu, jaune, vert, orange, blanc, hé! Je l'ai! Bon, maintenant, va falloir essayer de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Une fois de retour auprès de Mû, je remarquais qu'il semblait avoir toujours aussi mal.

Tiens, prend ça. Tu devrais aller mieux après. 

L'atlante me sourit, il est vraiment mignon . Je m'approchais de lui et le prenait contre moi car il tremblait toujours.

Tu n'as pas froid? 

Si mais... 

Chuut! Si tu veux que la fièvre baisse, il faut commencer par te réchauffer. 

Je le serrait dans mes bras et le frictionnait pour le réchauffer. Mû avait l'air d'avoir moins mal, tant mieux. Je n'ai jamais aimé le voir souffrir. Et encore moins maintenant. Je m'était attendu à ce qu'il me repousse mais non, il a même posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Mon atlante ferma les yeux, le visage serein. Sans doute finit-il par s'endormir dans mes bras car il se pelotonna contre moi, ronflant légèrement.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Mû se réveilla, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Il regarda Death Mask qui le tenait toujours contre lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres . L'atlante ne pus s'empêcher de soupirer : il espérait qu'il pourrait profiter d'autres moments comme celui-ci, blottit contre le Cancer, mais ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Une fois que Death Mask se réveillerait, tout ça serait fini. Le Bélier se redressa légèrement, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller son compagnon, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa 'nounou'. Les lèvres de l'ancien tueur étaient bien plus douces que tout ce que Mû avait imaginé. Il se retira à regret, sentant le Cancer remuer légèrement. L'atlante se blottit à nouveau contre le torse musclé, feignant de dormir.

POV DEATH MASK

Mû était toujours blotti contre moi quand je me suis réveillé. Je lui caressais doucement ses longs cheveux, me demandant combien de temps il allait encore dormir. Vu que l'après-midi a l'air déjà bien avancée, je pense que non. Dommage… si seulement je m'étais mieux comporté avec lui dès le début, ce serait beaucoup moins compliqué… Mon atlante a l'air si paisible, endormi contre moi ! Je fus surpris quand il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, comme si j'étais…… son amant… malheureusement, Mû ne s'en rend sans doute pas compte. Je le prenais moi aussi par la taille, profitant du fait que mon Bélier dorme encore. Il commençait d'ailleurs à remuer. Sans doute a-t-il fini sa sieste. Mon atlante se frotta les yeux, toujours contre moi. Par moments, il ressemble à un de ces gamins avec une bouille d'ange. Sauf que cet ange-ci a un corps à se damner, contrastant magnifiquement avec un visage fin et légèrement efféminé…

"Bien dormi Mû ?"

Il me sourit, encore un peu endormi apparemment.

"Oui, merci. Et toi ? Tu t'es aussi endormi il me semble."

Je soupirai. Pas que Mû m'énerve ou quoi que ce soit, non. Juste que j'espérai qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

"J'ai bien dormi."/répondit Death Mask/

Il me regarda un moment, songeur. Je me demande à quoi il pense.

"Tu sais, ça te va bien de sourire. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent."/murmura Mû, souriant/

Mon atlante me fit un clin d'œil. Je me sentis rougir et détournai la tête. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me voie comme ça, rougissant comme une demoiselle.

"Hey… arrête, t'es mignon quand tu rougis !"/s'exclama l'atlante/

Je tournai vivement la tête vers le Bélier : mignon… il a dit que je suis mignon… c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Je l'aime………

FIN DU POV DEATH MASK

Mû regardait Death Mask depuis un moment, admirant le visage si parfait du Cancer. L'ancien tueur finit par s'en rendre compte et lança un regard interrogatif à l'atlante.

"T'a pas faim Death Mask ?"

Le Bélier avait affiché un sourire légèrement maternel, l'air de vouloir 'couver' Death Mask.

"Ben… si… un peu quand même…"/répondit Death Mask, légèrement gêné/

Mû poussa un soupir, style 'que c'est mignoon' et se leva, s'étirant par la même occasion. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ayant apparemment l'intention de préparer quelque chose.

"Dis, tu manges quoi à midi ? Plat chaud ? Tartines ?"/demanda Mû/

Death Mask rejoint l'atlante qui avait passé la tête par l'encolure de la porte pour être sûr de se faire entendre.

"Peu importe. Une fois l'un, une fois l'autre."

Mû haussa les épaules et sortit une casserole d'une des quelques armoires.

"Dans ce cas, ça te va de la soupe ?"

Le Cancer haussa un sourcil en voyant l'atlante également sortit différents légumes de couleurs variées mais se dit, que, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

"D'accord… tu as besoin d'aide ?"/demanda Death Mask qui voulait se rendre utile/

Le Bélier sourit et posa des carottes et un couteau sur la table.

"Si tu pouvais couper les carottes, ça m'arrangerait !"

Death Mask hocha la tête et commença à découper les carottes en rondelles, songeant que cela le changeait des corps. Le Cancer sourit en entendant Mû siffloter en épluchant des champignons et les couper en dés avant de les jeter dans la casserole. Il commença à observer le Bélier, la tête dans les nuages. Plus du tout concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, Death Mask se fit une entaille à la main, ayant raté la carotte.

"Aïe !"/s'écria Death Mask, lâchant le couteau et la carotte/

Mû se retourna vivement et vit le Cancer se tenant la main et foudroyant le couteau du regard. L'atlante s'approcha de Death Mask et lui prit la main, remarquant qu'il s'était fait une belle entaille.

"Tu as dérapé c'est ça ? Tu devrais faire attention, tu pourrais sérieusement te blesser, tu as encore eut de la chance!"/reprocha Mû/

Mû se téléporta et revint avec de quoi soigner la plaie, si cette entaille s'infectait, ce serait plus qu'embêtant car même si l'entaille n'était pas grave, Death Mask pourrait perdre une partie de la mobilité de sa main si elle n'était pas bien soignée. L'atlante commença par désinfecter la blessure, jetant de temps à autre un regard au Cancer, remarquant que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être habitué à désinfecter ses blessures à l'alcool.

"Ca va? Pas trop mal?"/demanda doucement Mû/

Death Mask hocha négativement la tête, ça lui piquait un peu beaucoup mais c'était encore supportable. Mû fit un bandage serré, immobilisant la main par la même occasion.

« Maintenant, plus question de te servir du couteau ! »

« Mais je vais faire quoi moi alors ? »

« Plus rien. Et pas question de discuter ! »/s'exclama Mû, voyant que Death Mask allait répondre/

Le Cancer soupira et s'assit sur la table. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus aider, eh bien il allait matter ! D'autant plus qu'il avait une très belle vue sur les fesses de l'atlante vu que celui-ci lui tournait le dos. L'atlante en question prit le couteau et continua de couper les carottes, ayant fini avec les champignons et recommençant à siffloter. Death Mask contemplait rêveusement les fesses de Mû depuis un moment lorsqu'il fut tiré de ses songes par un soupir que poussa l'atlante.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? »

« Pour rien. Reste à attendre que ça cuise. »/expliqua Mû, se rapprochant de Death Mask/

D'un seul coup, l'atlante s'effondra au sol sans que le Cancer n'arrive à le rattraper. Death Mask s'agenouilla devant Mû, très inquiet.

« Hey Mû ? Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Le Bélier hocha positivement la tête, les yeux fermés et essaya de se relever mais se rassit quasi immédiatement.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ? »

« T'as gagné… non, ça ne va pas… mais ça va passer, c'est juste une chute de tension… »

Death Mask prit Mû dans ses bras et alla le porter jusque sur son lit. Il savait que lorsqu'on faisait une chute de tension, il fallait se reposer. Surtout que l'atlante était malade. Le Cancer culpabilisait un peu, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser le Bélier se lever.

« Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de tout. »

« Non, ça ira ! C'est rien, c'est déjà passé ! »

Mû voulut se relever mais retomba sur le lit, il ne tenait plus debout tellement sa tête lui tournait.

« Reste allongé ! Une chute de tension ne passe pas comme ça ! Je m'occupe de tout ! »

Les paroles de Death Mask sonnaient comme un ordre. Mû préféra ne pas désobéir et s'allongea, bien qu'à contrecœur. L'atlante n'aimait pas être en état de faiblesse, lui qui avait déjà l'air plus fragile que les autres Chevaliers d'Or en temps normal ! Mais alors là… là, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. En entendant le Cancer reprendre la cuisine, Mû enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en soupirant. Death Mask fit le tour de presque toutes les armoires avant de trouver les assiettes. Il aurait pu les trouver plus rapidement mais il avait autre chose en tête. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour l'atlante. Une assiette lui échappa et se brisa au sol. Death Mask grogna et se pencha pour ramasser les débris. Ayant entendu un bruit de vaisselle brisée, Mû s'était levé et avait rejoint le Cancer.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui… c'est rien… maintenant retourne te coucher, ça ira…»

Mû soupira et retourna s'allonger. De son côté, Death Mask avait ramassé et jeté les débris, tout en se disant qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, que l'atlante était plus solide qu'il en avait l'air. Après tout, Mû en avait vu des pires qu'un simple rhume… Le Cancer se figea d'un seul coup. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rhume, justement, mais de quelque chose de plus grave ? Death Mask soupira, c'était sûrement ça… de toute façon, il verrai bien si l'état du Bélier s'aggrave ou s'améliore.

**RAR : **

Atalanta de Tebas : t'en fait pas, Death Mask va prendre soin de Mû

Tenkitsuneko : je fais ce que je peux pour la suite mais le prochain chapitre devrait être moins long à venir

AngelEyes-Shika : oui, je l'ai enfin mis. Je fais ce que je peux mais le chapitre suivant devrais moins traîner.


	3. Chapter 3

Death Mask avait en partie eu raison de s'inquiéter, Mû avait à nouveau tu la fièvre et ne semblait pas aller bien du tout. Cela faisait une demi-heure que le Cancer tenait l'atlante contre lui, essayant de le réchauffer. Malgré tout ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte que le Bélier aille mieux ; il avait juste réussi à stabiliser l'état de Mû. Death Mask observa un long moment le visage de l'atlante. Le Bélier avait l'air serein malgré sa maladie. Le Cancer espérait d'ailleurs que cette maladie finirait vite même si Death Mask devait bien avouer qu'il aimait lorsque Mû se blottissait contre lui, lorsqu'il se laissait aller dans ses bras. Le Cancer se rendit compte que l'atlante s'était endormi et en profita pour aller faire un petit tour à l'extérieur. Il pleuvait toujours. Bizarrement, le temps avait l'air de s'accorder avec l'humeur du Bélier, comme si le ciel pleurait les larmes que Mû se refusait a laisser couler lorsqu'il était avec lui. Il savait que l'atlante pleurait, il l'avait vu.

Flash-back 

Death Mask revenait de la cuisine après avoir préparé une aspirine pour Mû. Il failli lâcher le verre qu'il tenait en main en voyant l'atlante pleurer.

« Mû ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Le Bélier essuya promptement ses larmes et fit comme si de rien était, il ne voulait pas que son ami ne le voie pleurer. Il ne voulait laisser paraître aucune faiblesse, surtout pas pour une amourette qui n'aurait jamais lieu.

« Si, si… ça va… »

Le Cancer soupira, se disant qu'il devrait sérieusement discuter avec son ami mais Mû ne semblait pas être d'assez bonne humeur. Il décida de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, respectant la volonté de l'atlante.

Fin du flash-back 

Death Mask rentra et retourna aux côtés de Mû, constatant qu'il dormait calmement pour une fois. Le Cancer le prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement les longs cheveux de l'atlante. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le cajoler, c'était plus fort que lui : il n'arrivait pas a résister au visage d'ange de son ami. Death Mask finit par s'endormir, Mû serré dans ses bras. L'atlante se réveilla peu après que le Cancer se soit endormi et le Bélier en profita pour sortir faire un tour aux alentours de son temple, malgré la pluie qui tombait toujours. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant d'être totalement trempé mais Mû s'en contre fichait, il avait connu bien pire qu'une petite averse. Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre une colonne a moitié détruite, le cosmos paniqué de Death Mask se fit clairement ressentir. L'atlante attendit que le Cancer le rejoigne, remarquant que celui-ci avait l'air inquiet.

« Ca va Mû ? »

« Oui, t'en fais pas. »

« Tu devrais rentrer, rester sous la pluie dans ton état ce n'est pas bon. »

« Ce n'est pas un rhume qui va m'empêcher de sortir ! »/s'écria brusquement Mû/

Death Mask soupira, jamais Mû ne voudrait reconnaître qu'il se trouve en position de faiblesse et surtout pas devant lui. Le Cancer prit l'atlante dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, souriant en sentant le Bélier se laisser aller à cette étreinte. Bizarrement, il avait remarqué que Mû se laissait faire a chaque fois mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Death Mask remarqua une larme sur la joue de l'atlante et l'essuya du bout des doigts.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie que ton rhume s'aggrave, tu es déjà assez mal comme ça. »

Mû ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner la tête. Il se refusait à admettre qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout et qu'il était vraiment malade, même s'il en était parfaitement conscient. Le Cancer prit l'atlante par la main, de façon à pouvoir le tirer s'il le fallait.

« Allez viens, on rentre. »

Le Bélier se laissa faire, trop content de pouvoir tenir la main de Death Mask. Les deux chevaliers rentrèrent en silence, a présent détrempés tout les deux. Une fois a l'intérieur, le Cancer commença a détacher les boutons de la chemise de Mû, le faisant frissonner. L'atlante ne pus s'empêcher de rougir lorsque l'ancien tueur lui retira son pantalon ; heureusement qu'il parvenait a garder son calme sinon il aurait donné un joli spectacle a son ami ! Death Mask allongea le Bélier sur son lit avant de le couvrir d'une couverture. Le Cancer se déshabilla lui aussi et mit sécher tout leurs vêtements, pestant contre la pluie.

« Death Mask ? »/appela timidement Mû/

« Hm ? »/répondit distraitement Death Mask/

« J'ai froid… »/murmura Mû/

Death Mask soupira et alla prendre Mû dans ses bras, ne pouvant retenir un sourire lorsque l'atlante se blottit contre lui tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Le Cancer frissonna, la peau du Bélier était glaciale, beaucoup trop glaciale que pour que ça soit normal. Il devait absolument le réchauffer, son ami ne devait surtout pas refaire de fièvre a nouveau car il était déjà bien assez affaibli comme ça. Mû enfouit son visage dans le cou de Death Mask, tremblant légèrement ; il avait fort mal a la tête. Le Cancer força l'atlante à s'écarter et posa sa main sur son front brûlant, il s'en doutait.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir… tu refais de la fièvre… »/soupira Death Mask/

Death Mask s'apprêtait à aller chercher quelque chose quand Mû le retint par la main. Le Cancer se rassit, se demandant ce que l'atlante avait.

« C'est rien, ça va passer tout seul… »

« Tu me le promet ? »

« Je te le promet. »

« D'accord. Mais si dans cinq minutes c'est pas passé, j'irais te chercher quelque chose ! »

Le Bélier se blottit contre Death Mask qui le serra contre lui, caressant une fois de plus les cheveux de Mû qui semblait apprécier car il souriait. De temps à autres, le Cancer posait sa main sur le front de l'atlante, constatant avec soulagement que la fièvre baissait de plus en plus. Le temps passa et aucun des deux chevaliers ne s'en rendirent compte. Ils étaient si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils en profitaient au maximum, sachant très bien qu'ils finiraient par devoir se séparer.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Miss Jezabel Valentine : merci. ben je fais ce que peux! j'essayerai de pas trop traîner pour le chap suivant.

oOHikariOo : déjà? non non! puis... il me semble que c'est Death Mask qui fusille le couteau de regard... (chuis pas sûre, faudrait que je relise ma fic...)


End file.
